darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Cicatrices Bellorum
Motto "To be born is to begin to learn to die. To live is to begin to learn to die properly." Philosophy Cicatrices Bellorum are born, bred, live and die for one reason; to fight. This decision and choice of lifestyle was made following the discovery of one all-consuming truth; whether we like it or not, whether we accept it or deny it, the world as we see it is and has been forged by war. The generations before us knew this and lived as such; our fathers, our fathers' fathers, and their ancestors fought for what they believed in. The Cicatrices are simply another generation, yet we are one which embraces this truth, understanding ourselves to be the product of centuries of bloodshed. We do not believe ourselves to be any different from our ancestors; we still fight for what we believe in; we simply believe in fighting. For humans, perfection is a natural desire, but many people agree that there are various sorts of perfection; there is perfection of learning, perfection of teaching, perfection of leading, perfection of the mind, body and soul. Too many manners of perfection to count, let alone actually perfect. The Cicatrices believe that in natural struggle one can achieve these perfections; to be a perfect warrior, a perfect general, a perfect leader, even a perfect spiritual guide. In battle and between battles, before battles and after battles, these assets are stressed and tested, flexed and broken. Cicatrices live and die, breathe and fight, love and hate, just as any other person might; yet we do so always striving to overcome these obstacles, always struggling towards perfection. Following these beliefs, the Cicatrices Bellorum was created; an organization with no purpose other than to fight. I once said to a clanmate: "The bee fertilizes that very thing which it robs", to which she responded: "Then let us sow the seeds of war, that we may rob this world of it"." Seven Simple Laws First A Vernula shall listen to all, a Chalybs and Extollo shall listen to a Decanus, a Decanus shall listen to a Cicatrix. Only in the absence of Decanus and Cicatrix may an Extollo lead. Second Heed the call of peace as you would the call of war, for one without the other becomes worthless Third Never flee, never surrender. Combat is a test of worth, scars are lssons of worth, death is the limit of worth. Fight until you can no longer fight, so that you may understand and expand your limitations. Fourth Recognize the will of your employer, for that is your duty and without duty we are nothing. If commanded to retreat, do not argue; understand that your employer sounded the retreat and it is your duty to obey, Retreat may be cowardly, but failing to uphold your duty is dishonorable. Fifth Learn that your brothers and sisters shed blood with you, and make that your pact with them. Praise your comrades, teach your comrades, learn from your comrades, but never take the blood or blade of a comrade. Sixth Respect the laws and customs of your patron territory. If they conflict with your own, still your hand and tongue with tolerance. It is better to be quiet and offended than loud and ignorant. Seventh Remember above all that we fight for what we believe in, and that we believe in fighting. Let your conviction be your sword and shield, and never falter on the path to perfection. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans